The Use of stem cells has grown exponentially over the past two decades as methods of isolating and purifying these cells has become simpler and more cost-effective. In particular, with the advent of the ability to obtain adult stem cells, as opposed to politically-charged embryonic stem cells, work in the field has blossomed. Stem cells have been suggested as a cure for ailments ranging from Parkinson's disease (replacing dying dopaminergic cells of the substantia nigra) to myocardial infarctions and cardiomyopathy. Gimble J M et al. Adipose-derived stem cells for regenerative medicine. Circulation Res. 2007; 100: 1249-1260; Kondo K et al Implantation of adipose-derived regenerative cells enhances ischemia-induced angiogenesis. Arteriosclerosis, Thrombosis, and Vascular Biol. 2009; 29: 61-66.
Other defects and diseases may also be candidates for stem cell intervention. One area of interest is that of penile defects, such as erectile dysfunction (ED) and Peyronie's disease. At least some forms of ED trace their etiology to vascular deficits in the penile tissue. Pharmaceutical compositions for treating ED do exist; however, a need exists for a treatment that does not require use of medicaments. At least one group has reported success in the use of stem cells derived from bone marrow to reverse ED in an animal model. Kendirci M et al. Transplantation of non-hematopoietic adult bone marrow stem/progenitor cells isolated by the p75 nerve growth factor receptor into the penis rescues ED in a rat model of cavernous nerve injury. J. Urol. 2010; 184(4): 1560-1566. Another group has seen success in using muscle-derived stem cells in a rat model of ED. Woo J C et al. Transplantation of muscle-derived stem cells into the corpus cavernosum restores erectile function in a rat model of cavernous nerve injury. Korean J. Urol. 2011; 52: 359-363.
Peyronie's disease is an ailment involving the growth of fibrous plaques in the soft tissue of the penis. These plaques grow in the tunica albuginea, a region of connective tissue that is part of the more general connective tissue of Bucks fascia. The tunica albuginea is an area surrounding the corpora cavernosa. The disease results in pain, ED, and alteration of penis shape, and may be caused by disorganized collagen fibers. Treatments for the disease currently include administration of corticosteroids to the plaques, radiation therapy, and vitamin E Pharmaceuticals for treatment exist; however, the use of medicaments is considered controversial in the art, and these compounds have not met with sustained success. Hauck E W et al. A critical analysis of nonsurgical treatment of Peyronie's disease. European Urology 2006; 49(6): 987-97.
In light of the above, a need exists in the art for a composition of stem cells that is easy to obtain and isolate and a method for use of stem cells in treating penile defects